


Nalu: Caress

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Touch, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Nalu: Caress

“Natsu! It’s time to get up!” Lucy said, shaking the dragon slayer, who was fast asleep in her bed. They were supposed to get up early for a mission today. The client wanted to meet them at 6:00am in the next town over. Lucy tried shaking her pink haired partner awake again. “Natsu! Urgh!” Lucy exclaimed when he still didn’t wake up.

Frustrated, she sat on the bed next to him, and looked down on the sleeping man. He was lying on his back and had ditched his vest and scarf sometime during the night. His chest rose, up and down with each deep breath. She admired the contour of his chest and abs, and all the hard muscles that lay under his soft looking skin. 

Reaching out with a finger, she gently traced the line between his pecks and down his six-pack to his belly button. Natsu’s muscles contracted under her touch but the dragon slayer remained asleep. Lucy continued her ministrations, growing bolder as she ran her fingertips over each muscle. Moving her palm up over his chest she leaned forward on her other hand, her fingers caressing his collar bone. Moving closer, she continued to run her finger up his neck to his jaw, then down to his chin. He really is handsome, Lucy thought, not noticing how Natsu’s breath hitched. Her gaze fell to the scar on the right side of his neck, and she ran a finger along the smooth skin. Natsu twitched, surprising her, and she pulled her hand back. His eyes, however, remain closed and she decided to continue. She placed her hand on his chest right over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. “What am I doing?” she asked herself out loud and started pulling her hand away from him when his voice startled her. 

“Don’t stop,” Natsu said in a low voice. With a gasp, her eyes snapped up to look at his which were open and staring at her. He propped himself up on one elbow and brought his other hand to her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Don’t stop,” he said, running his thumb over her cheek.

“I-I thought you were asleep!” Lucy stammered.

“It’s kinda hard to sleep when you are tickling me like that, weirdo,” Natsu snorted.

“Well, we better get going if we want to make it on time!” Lucy said, blushing furiously. She started to move off the bed but Natsu grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest.

“Don’t stop, it feels good,” he said, a slight blush coating his cheeks. He lay back down on the bed, pulling Lucy alongside him. The blonde’s face was completely red but she didn’t move her hand from his chest. 

Natsu grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. Using a fingertip, she proceeded to trace stars across his chest. When she got to his heart she paused before drawing a heart on his skin. Natsu mummed in response, closing his eyes, and Lucy took the opportunity to lean down and kiss his chest.

Natsu sucked in a breath, his eyes snapping open and going wide when he realized what she was doing. Lucy grinned at his expression and placed another kiss right next to the first one. Natsu gulped, but didn’t say anything as he watched her. Feeling bold, Lucy started planting kisses along his body. “Does it feel good?” she asked him. 

Natsu nodded and started trailing his hand up and down her back. Chills ran up Lucy’s spine at his touch. As she made her way back up to his neck, Natsu became more confident. He teased the exposed skin just under her shirt. When Lucy reached his neck she nipped at his scar and Natsu growled deep in his throat. “Don’t move,” Lucy warned before she kissed the same spot. She kissed up his neck and along his jaw, moving over top of him as she did so. Natsu’s hand fisted at her waist as he tried to do as she said and stay still.

Planting one last kiss on his jaw she pulled back enough so she could look him in the eyes. She started to lean in to kiss him but stopped, her confidence faltering. That wasn’t good enough for Natsu and he grabbed her hips, rolling them over so that he was on top.

“You’re playing with fire, Luce,” he teased. He trailed one hand over her hip and up her side, brushing over her breast before trailing his fingers up her neck and cupping her cheek. He leaned in close enough that their noses brushed. Heat pooled in Lucy’s belly when she saw the fire in his eyes. Natsu tilted his head, moving in to kiss her lips. Lucy closed her eyes, tilting her mouth up to meet his.

“Hey, guys! We better get going!” Happy yelled as he flew in the window. “Oooo he looves her!” he purred when he caught them together. 

“Stupid cat!” Lucy yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. She hit him square on, knocking the blue Exceed out the window. 

“Now, where were we?” Natsu grinned.


End file.
